Lambda Organ
by AbominableToast
Summary: -Based on the "Kokoro - Other: Lambda Organ"...  "Inside the canister of bio-liquid he sleeps quietly..." implied Kaito/Rin


I sit in my rolling chair with my legs stretched out in front of me, staring at the scars on the too pale skin. Painful. Painfully lonely.

I can't take it. I can't wait any longer.

Standing slowly, I take each step in a dream-like state, with all the grace of a drunkard.

Kaito…

Reaching the glass cylinder, I press a clammy hand to the smooth and cold surface. A boy floating in a mixture of bio-acidic chemical fills my every vision and every crevice in my lonely heart. I let a sad smile cross my face for the first time in months.

Kaito…my dear brother.

I sigh and sink to my knees, pressing my forehead against the cool glass.

I am an odd specimen. An experiment gone awry. Cursed to be forever lonely in an anti-bacterial lab, working to bring miracles to anyone other than myself.

I was born from two chunks of flesh. Strange and grotesque as it may sound, it was and still is a scientific breakthrough. I was supposed to have a twin brother when I was created, but I absorbed both pieces whilst our creation. I chuckle humorlessly to myself. I am a selfish being even before I was born. All my life, I have been lonely.

I have been kept in this lab since I was small. I am Kagamine Rin, the "miracle" chemist. There is nothing I cannot do, nothing I cannot create and then take apart again. The only thing I cannot create is someone to keep me company.

Not until Kaito.

I open my eyes and gazed fondly at my creation—my brother. For years, I have cultivated him from flesh, just like I had been. Tenderly touching the glass separating us, I pray for him to open his eyes and to look at me with a companion's love. I have never wished for something so much as I have wished for more than this. Years and years have passed though and yet he hasn't awakened. My hand clenched into a fist.

What else is there left to do?

Haven't I done it all?

Miracle chemist. I scoff.

What use is a title if it cannot even bring me what I yearn for the most?—a brother, a companion to ease my lonely days?

I withdraw my hands from the glass, feeling that same familiar pain in my heart.

Kaito.

I stand, my knees creaking and my stomach roiling once again. I begin to cough violently until my pristine white lab coat is speckled with droplets of blood. Shutting my eyes in a silent plea to whatever god was truly out there—please let me live long enough to see him open his eyes and say my name.

But as usual, I receive no answer.

My laboratory only echo with the soft whirring of machines and the bubbling of chemicals.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wonder what the stars look like.<p>

Are they big and bright or are they really as cold as I think they are?

Sometimes I wonder why humans like to stare at them. Observe them.

What do they hope to learn from them?

A secret? A cure?

An answer to their problems?

I never understood. I probably never will.

The human psyche is indeed complex—it is the one thing I have not yet studied the functions of.

I won't have the chance now.

I am sitting in my chair, staring at the monitor blinking the image of a heart.

A heart.

Turning my head, I gaze at Kaito's dormant body.

The thing he needs…

Is a heart.

I lean back in my chair, fiddle with the button on my lab coat.

Thousands of logical, sensible answers ran through my brain at top speeds, but I could not grasp any of them.

Does it matter?

My mind stops.

No, it doesn't.

I stand, slowly but with the grace of a ballerina I once saw on the television. Step after step—it all passes by in a second.

And I found myself shedding my lab coat. It falls to the cold marble floor in a heap of starched white.

Nude and scarred, I make my way to the tank.

Kaito.

I climb until I was at the edge, until I saw the neon blue liquid that fed him. I smile as I see his shock of blue hair floating.

He looks like an angel.

I reach my hand out.

_Let me help you grow, Kaito._

Then, my body feels light and I am falling faster and faster until I am surrounded only by warmth.

Opening my eyes, I feel a lurch of happiness in my—no.

_Our _heart.

I smile as I gaze at his peaceful face.

I can already feel my body falling apart as each moment passes, but I don't care.

Ah…I'm leaving now…I reach my hand out to touch his face.

Suddenly, his eyes open and blue eyes engulf me.

A soft smile and a warmth I have never experienced grasps my heart as happy tears escape my slowly closing eyes.

Thank you.

Thank you.

_Ah, it's so warm. This is the first time I nestled and when to sleep with them._

_-Thank you. And, I'm sorry._

_Good night, my -_

**INTEGRATION 100%**

He smiled in his sleep.

What a wonderful dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AbomiT:<strong> I am a procrastinator with a soft spot for any Kokoro renditions.

Ha, well, the italicized part at the end came from the actual PV. I _might _write Kaito's POV from after he wakes up but it depends really.

Oh, but check the PV out. It's really sad.

.com/watch?v=Fpq_kpaq9kk&feature=related

Review as usual! :D


End file.
